Caprica City
Caprica City is the capital of the colony of Caprica. Location and Development Caprica City is an architectural marvel that is home to more than seven million residents. Mandel, Geoffrey. "The Twelve Colonies of Kobol" map. Technical Advisors Jane Espenson and Kevin R. Grazier, special thanks to Bob Harris, author of "Beyond Caprica: A Visitors Guide to the Twelve Colonies," Quantum Mechanix, 2010. It is largely an ocean-front urban sprawl penetrated by a series of rivers emptying into Caprican Bay. Little is known about the settlement's founding, though it eventually became the most diverse, populated, and technologically advanced city in all the Twelve Colonies. The city is the planet's entryway for immigrants and visitors from across the solar systems. Geography The vegetation in the Caprica City area was originally temperate rain forest, consisting of conifers with scattered pockets of deciduous trees and large areas of swampland, even in upland areas, due to poor drainage. Taken from the Wikipedia article on the Geography of Vancouver, Ecology (Retrieved on May 6, 2018). Caprica City's coastal location serves to moderate its temperatures. Sea breezes and mountainous terrain make the greater metropolitan area a region of microclimates, with local variations in weather sometimes being more exaggerated than those experienced in other coastal areas. Taken from the Wikipedia article on the Climate of Vancouver, General Conditions (Retrieved on May 6, 2018). Government As the planet's capital, Caprica City is home to the Office of the Prime Minister, the Global Defense Department, and the Caprica City Police. Industry Caprica City is the headquarters to Graystone Industries. The technology firm specializes in commercial and military grade technology. The most popular inventions of the firm are undoubtedly the holoband and Virtual World. Many holocafes in Caprica City attest to their popularity. Graystone developed and manufactures combat robots for the Caprican military called Cylons. This is an acronym for "Cybernetic Life-form Node." MicroCap is a technology firm that produces holobands. Education Apollo University is a notable educational institution within the city limits. It is Daniel Graystone's alma mater. Due in part to his immense charitable contribution to the school, Apollo University opens a new computer science building, the Zoe Graystone Computer Science Wing. The Athena Academy is a private, religious secondary school which Zoe Graystone attended before her death, and where she first heard of the one all-knowing, all-loving god. Although officially polytheistic, dedicated to their patroness Athena, the school is open to all forms of worship including the belief in a singular god. The academy is run by headmistress, Sister Clarice Willow. Caprica City is also served by a public school system. William Adama attends Wilson Elementary. Tamara Adama attended Promethia High School. Tad Thorean attends North Ridge High School. Media Caprica City is served by several media outlets. The Caprican Tribune is the city's newspaper and internet news site. The most prominent news outlet on television is "CAP News." There are two financial news programs: "Cubits & Pieces", anchored by Delice Jackson, and "Rhetoric", anchored by Jack and his co-host. CSN.cap is a television shopping program (Caprica Shopping Network) on which holobands are sold. Online news sites are "The Caprican Financial Times" and "Defense Times", an armed forces news outlet. Attractions Museums The Caprica City Museum of Contemporary Art is a modern art museum located in the capital city. Parks and Recreation Apollo Park is a broad plaza located downtown. A large statue of Apollo dominates the park. Orpheus Park is a large wooded park with views of the mountains. It has dense wooded areas as well as more landscaped areas with trails. It is a popular place for walking and jogging. Atlas Arena is the home field for the Caprica Buccaneers pyramid team. Transportation A complex set of public transportation system networks the impressive infrastructure of Caprica City. While traditional automobiles are present, the populace largely relies on buses and the MAGLEV to move from one district to another. While buses are confined to the streets, the maglev system runs both beneath and above ground to the stations that it services. The Trojan Spaceport serves the Greater Caprica City metropolitan area for all off-world travel. Neighborhoods Tauron immigrants settled a district called Little Tauron. Even Taurons who do not live in this inner-city neighborhood frequent the area. The area is characterized by many small businesses, restaurants, produce markets, betting establishments, a neighborhood park and a Caprica City Police Station. Outside of town is the posh Lake District where wealthy citizens reside. The mansion of industrialist, Daniel Graystone, is located on the lakeshore. Crime and Violence Organized Crime Since the dramatic rise in refugees migrating to Caprica after the Tauron Civil War, Caprica City has seen an influx in corruption and crime. The Ha'la'tha crime syndicate has grown beneath the oversight of their leader, the Guatrau. Using bribery, extortion, and violence, the syndicate is directly responsible for the murder of Caprican Defense Minister Val Chambers and the theft of the meta-cognitive processor from Tomas Vergis. Terrorism Ultimately it is the Soldiers of the One, a fanatical monotheistic terrorist group, that victimizes Caprica City when Ben Stark blows up Train 23 in a suicide bombing. He kills Shannon and Tamara Adama, Zoe Graystone, and over five-hundred others. In the wake of the attack, the GDD initiates an aggressive investigation into the whereabouts, members, and recruiting grounds of the STO. Virtual World According to Baxter Sarno, gamers recreated the MAGLEV bombing site in the Virtual World. Caprica City was recreated in New Cap City. It is digitally and virtually identical to Caprica City except that it is completely lawless. There are additional features such as large aircraft that hunt down players. Several real world locations can be found in New Cap City including Joseph Adama's flat and Atlas Arena. Additional Images 101 Courthouse.jpg|Caprica City Courthouse 101 MAGLEV 1.jpg|The MAGLEV train is an efficient and popular mode of public transportation. 101 Wilson Elementary.jpg|Wilson Elementary is a primary school in Caprica City's public school system. 102 Promethia High School.jpg|Promethia High is a secondary school in Caprica City's public school system. 102 Adama Apartment Bldg.jpg|Little Tauron is an inner city neighborhood populated mostly by Tauron immigrants. 102 Graystone Industries.jpg|Graystone Industries headquarters 102 Apollo Park.jpg|Apollo Park is named after Caprica's patron god, who is one of the Lords of Kobol. 103 Reporter No 1.jpg|Caprica General Hospital 106 Caprica City Port District.jpg|Port District 116 Caprica City Highway Night.jpg|The colorful lights of Caprica City at night 118 Atlas Arena Lobby.png|Lobby of Atlas Arena 118 Cylon Hero Statue.png|Cylon statue commemorating the defeat of the STO terrorist attack at Atlas Arena Atlas Arena Statue.jpg|Statue of Atlas at Atlas Arena Goldie's.jpg|Goldie's Off Track Betting in Little Tauron 101 Mayor.jpg|The Mayor of Caprica City Athena Academy Exterior.jpg|Athena Academy 103 Baxter Sarno.jpg|Baxter Sarno is a popular talk show host. 118 Gara Singh.jpg|Gara Singh is Director of the Caprica City Bureau of the Global Defense Department. Atlas Arena.jpg|Atlas Arena is the home field of the Caprica Buccaneers pyramid team. AAsign.jpg|The motto of Athena Academy, which is a private, religious, secondary school. 104 Holo Cafe Bombing.jpg|The Soldiers of the One is suspected in a holo cafe bombing. 101 Graystone Mansion.jpg|The Graystone Mansion is located in the posh Lake District outside of Caprica City. 102 Promethia High School Students.jpg|Students at Promethia High School 102 Promethia School Cars.jpg|Street scene at Promethia High School 116 Duram Amanda Park Mountains.jpg|Spectacular views of the mountains in Orpheus Park 101 MAGLEV 2.jpg|The MAGLEV train platform See Also * Capricorn References category:Locations Category:Caprica City